


Lost

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Card Games, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain





	Lost

“Impossible.”

“Very possible.”

  
“You can’t possibly have--”

“Oh, but I do!” Josephine laid out her cards.

“You play a mean game, Ruffles.”

  
She batted her eyelashes.  “I have no spite when I play.  The game is for fun.”  Then she leaned across the table and smiled slowly, catlike, at him.  “Admit it, Varric.”

He raised an eyebrow.  “Best two out of three?”

“It’s far past midnight.”  She leaned on her elbows.  “And you know how I am without enough sleep.”

“Ruffles, you thrive on exhaustion.”

  
“Varric…”

He sighed and dropped his cards.  “Fine.  I lost.  Don’t get used to it.”


End file.
